


Together

by Morositas



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers 08x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Jaime and Cersei are together since the start until the end.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Instagram I'm **caseycrumb24** where I have a fanaccount. I'm always looking for prompts and plots for Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfictions.

Jaime hugs Cersei by holding her in an embrace. 

"I'm here with you" he says to her in a whisper with a voice that trembles so much as if it's about to break.

They're together since the start until the end.

Jaime looks at Cersei and Cersei looks at Jaime. They know it's over for the three of them. For Jaime, for their child and for Cersei. 

They born together, they live together, they die together. They get in the world bloody, and they get out from the world bloody. Together. 

The rocks crumble to pieces by burying them alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
